


Hump Day

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: F/M, Hhhhhhh, hey god if you ever see this i'd like to apologize in advance, mmmm i don't even know, sorry dude but i'm not taking it down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker (@/thissistherealryanross on Instagram) posted some screenshots of my fanfictions, and some people said I needed more Jesus.  Well, here you go, people.  More Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hump Day

Joseph walked next to Mary and the donkey as hey rode to Bethlehem. 

"Mary," Joseph said, "you like riding that ass, don't you?"

Mary looked at Joseph. "No," she said. "It's very hairy and hard."

"Is it?"

"Oh, yeah. It's incredibly hard, Joseph."

Joseph lifted Mary off of the donkey and pinned her against the wall, careful of her baby bump.

"Hey, Mary, Jesus isn't my kid. Maybe we should try for another kid that I helped make."

"Joseph, I'd better get back on that ass, or we'll be late."

Joseph narrowed his eyes and inched his face closer to Mary's.

"We can't do that, Mary."

"Why not?"

"Because, Mary. It's hump day."

and then they had sex


End file.
